


Whatever You Want

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Giriboy, Giriboy (Musician), Hong Siyoung, Just Music Entertainment, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: This Valentine's Day you two decide, no gifts.





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Valentine’s Day Special 💝**

It was Valentine's Day and you were all smiles as you got a ride to work from your boyfriend Siyoung, better known by his stage name Giriboy. You had been dating for more than three years now. He was happy to call you his girlfriend and was quick to publicly announce your relationship so he wouldn’t have to hide anything and could see you whenever he wanted.

When he pulled up in the parking lot of your workplace you quickly leaned across to his side to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the ride,” you grabbed your bag and opened the car door.

“Wait,” Siyoung held your hand to stop you from getting out of the car. “I know we aren’t giving each other gifts this year but I still want to spend time with you.”

You nodded also wanting to be with him, “me too.”

“Then can you get off work early?”

“I can, but can you?” you giggled as you teased him. He wasn’t the best when it came to timing.

Siyoung glared at you feeling offended by the question. “If I’m asking it’s because I am going to do it, for sure.”

“Let’s make a bet then. If you are home when I get there then I will do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

You nodded, “whatever you want.”

Siyoung licked his lips as his mind went somewhere dirty. 

“But if you aren’t…” you snapped him out of his fantasy and back to reality. “If you fail once again then I won’t forgive you.”

“Deal,” Siyoung immediately took the bet knowing that he would win this time. You two didn’t have any particularly good Valentine’s to look back on but this one would be different

 

* * *

 

 

> **_First Valentine’s Day_ **
> 
> _Siyoung wasn’t really sure what to give you since it was his first Valentine’s Day with you. He didn’t want to ask you because he knew you would say you didn’t want a gift so he went the safe route and got you a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear._
> 
> _He wanted to surprise you so he didn’t tell you he was coming over. When you opened the door you smiled, “Siyoung!”_
> 
> _“Happy Valentine’s Day Baby,” he smiled seeing you in his shirt. He could tell you had just gotten out of the shower because your hair was still wet._
> 
> _“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you repeated happy to see him there with the stuffed bear in one hand but were curious to know why the other was behind his back. “What are you hiding be-” you were unable to finish your sentence as you sneezed a couple of times. You thought nothing of it until you saw the roses poking out from behind him and backed away._
> 
> _“What’s wrong?”  
> _
> 
> _“I’m allergic to roses,” you sneezed again.  
> _
> 
> _He immediately put the flowers down to the side. “Sorry Y/N I didn’t know.” He was starting to feel bad when he saw your red watery eyes._
> 
> _“It’s okay, I never told you. At least I can keep this one,” you giggled at his worried expression as you took the bear from his arms and hugged it._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Second Valentine’s Day_ **
> 
> _“You don’t have to get me anything.”_
> 
> _“Fine but at least let me do something. What if I take you out on a date?” Siyoung was eager to make up for the previous year. He wanted to show you that he was a romantic guy and that he cared about you.  
> _
> 
> _A smile graced your face as you became intrigued by the idea. “What kind of date?” Maybe your boyfriend wasn’t the best gift giver but perhaps he could plan out a romantic evening._
> 
> _Siyoung quickly took his phone out to show you what he had been planning. “I saw this restaurant and thought you would like it.” For the past week, he looked online for a good place to take you. He even asked those around him for advice and had finally come up with a good date plan._
> 
> _“That looks like a nice place.” You used your finger to scroll down the screen of his phone; your excitement grew the more you looked. “Let’s do it!” You leaned your head on his shoulder as you hugged him._
> 
> _Siyoung smirked feeling triumphant even though he hadn’t gone through with it yet he could tell this year he was going to succeed in showing you how romantic he could be. On the actual day however…_
> 
>  

> _You sighed as you head rested on the palms of your hands. An hour had passed and you were still waiting for your boyfriend to show up. That’s how long it had taken you to decide what you would be wearing but it didn’t seem to matter anyway because he wasn’t around to see you._
> 
> _The waiter approached you for the second time that night. “Sorry Miss but if you don’t order I will have to give your table to another customer. It’s Valentine’s Day and there are many people waiting.” He felt bad thinking you had been stood up._
> 
> _“That’s okay, I think I’ll go now.”  
> _
> 
> _At the same time, Siyoung was pressing the button on the elevator several times as if it would help make it faster. When the doors opened to his floor he quickly made his way to his apartment knowing he had messed up again._
> 
> _When he got inside and noticed you weren’t there he began to panic. The last text you sent him said you would be going home but if you weren’t there then he kept thinking many bad things. At the top of the list was the thought of you having left him for good._
> 
> _His worries didn’t go away until moments later when you came through the front door holding a bag of takeout. “Y/N!” he rushed over to you with an apologetic smile. He was so happy to see you and was taken away by your beauty that his jaw dropped at the sight of you._
> 
> _You giggled, “Are you happy to see me or are you drooling because you know I brought you fries?”_
> 
> _“I’m so sorry,” he hugged you._
> 
> _“It’s okay, I know you were busy.”  
> _
> 
> _“How?” He pulled away in confusion. He hadn’t even explained himself yet so how did you know he had gotten caught up at the studio.  
> _
> 
> _“I got a text.”  
> _
> 
> _“From who?”  
> _
> 
> _“Vasco”_
> 
> _“Really?”  
> _
> 
> _You nodded, “Then I got one from everyone else. Even Dongrim (Mad Clown) texted me; he said he wasn’t there but Jihoon (Swings) told him what was going on and he was worried I would be mad at you.”_
> 
> _“I can’t believe he took the time to help me out when he is probably out with his wife.” Siyoung was thankful that his friends were looking out for him. They knew how much he loved you and wanted it to work out between you two.  
> _
> 
> _“Me neither, I was going to call and apologize because it didn’t seem right to just text him back but then Vasco called to yell at me because I still refuse to call him Stax.” You had made it well known to everyone that you preferred his previous stage name. “So you apologize to Dongrim next time you see him.”_
> 
> _“I think I should worry about properly apologizing to you first.” He knew you weren’t mad but he still felt he had to make it up to you. He placed his hand under your chin to tilt your head up. His eyes closed as he gave you a sweet soft kiss. “Can you forgive me?” he kept his forehead pressed against yours as he waited for your reply._
> 
> _Of course, you forgave him. you were never really mad to begin with. “I can but you have to take me to that restaurant again this weekend so that waiter can see I didn’t get dumped.”_
> 
> _Siyoung laughed, “Deal.”_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Third Valentine’s Day_ **
> 
> _Siyoung yawned as he stretched, he knew it was getting late by how tired he was. Nochang watched curiously at how relaxed he was this year. “Are you sure it’s okay for you to stay so long?”_
> 
> _Siyoung nodded, “I already told Y/N I was going to work today.” He rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake and alert._
> 
> _“What did she say?” Nochang didn’t have an official girlfriend so he had no obligations but you and Siyoung had been together for a few years._
> 
> _“She’s fine with it I guess, she didn’t fight about it.” He shrugged, “I end up apologizing every Valentine’s Day anyway.”_

 

* * *

 

 

On your way home you texted Siyoung to let him know you were going to be there soon thinking it was fair to give him a warning. You took the bus and it didn’t take long for you to get to your stop. From there it was a short walk to the house you shared with Siyoung. 

You didn’t see his car around which made you think he was going to lose the bet. When you opened the door you saw nothing, all the lights were off indicating your boyfriend was not home yet. The moment was bittersweet, for one you won but this wasn’t something you wanted to win. All you could think of now was changing into your least sexy and most comfortable pair of sweats.

Those thoughts were put on hold when you came to your bedroom door and saw a soft flickering light escape from underneath. You carefully opened the door to investigate the source and quickly closed it again when you saw Siyoung smiling triumphantly at you.

Once the initial shock was gone you opened the door once more with laughter, “You’re here!” You walked up to him avoiding the long strings that came down from the countless balloons that floated above your head. Taking a quick look around the room you saw there were so many small candles producing a soft warm light within the four walls. 

“Usually there are rose petals on the ground but I learned my lesson.”

You laughed at his joke. “I think candles are way nicer, dangerous but nice.” That’s when you looked over at the bed and saw it continued there. Taking a closer look you saw many shopping bags with designer name brands on them. “What’s all this? We said no gifts.”

“I couldn’t help it, I wanted to see you react like this.” He placed his hand under your chin to close your jaw. You weren’t even aware you had been gawking at the gifts. “I also did something else.”

“More?!” 

He nodded, “We’re going to go to that restaurant again. This time we will walk in there together on Valentine’s Day.”

“Wha-” you felt a warmth in your chest. Siyoung had gone way beyond redemption. Now you felt like you had to apologize and make it up to him. “Babe, I’m so sorry I really didn’t get you anything.”

He held your hands in his, a smile stretched from ear to ear. “I know that’s why I prepared something.” He took one of the bags from the bed and handed it to you. It was a bag from a well-known lingerie store. 

When you looked inside you understood what he was talking about. “Is this a gift for me or for you?”

“Well, I did win the bet so…” he trailed off with a grin.

You had forgotten all about that. “You want me to wear it now?”

“Yup” 

“But don’t we have to go to the restaurant?”

“We have an hour until then and you said I could have whatever I want, remember?”

“Y-yeah,” you began to stutter as he leaned in to kiss you. His lips graced yours as he spoke, “All I want is you.”


End file.
